Caesarem stantem mori dece
by gustawkonrad
Summary: Cień kobiety, którą kiedyś była Irene Adler, podsumowuje swoje życie i wita długo oczekiwanego gościa.


Kap-kap-kap, znowu budzi cię ten cholerny deszcz. Powoli wstajesz z łóżka, z tego pustego łóżka, które dawniej dzieliłaś z kimś, ale to było tak dawno, że już nawet nie pamiętasz tego uczucia. Od razu zapalasz papierosa, wcześniej nie paliłaś, wręcz nienawidziłaś palaczy ale teraz, kiedy nic już ci nie pozostało, a twoimi jedynymi rozrywkami są użalanie się nad sobą i nieudolne zakończenia życia, jest ci wszystko jedno.

Wchodzisz do łazienki i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robisz bezwiednie siadasz na wannie. Czując lekki ból w klatce myślisz,że może wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień w którym pożegnasz świat materialny. Masz dopiero 39 lat, a już czekasz na śmierć. Bawi cie ta myśl, pozwalasz uśmiechowi przyplątać się na twoją twarz. To uczucie, gdy twoje mięśnie starają się wykrzywić usta w uśmiechu wydaje się takie nierzeczywiste, tak już dawno nie odczuwane.

Gasisz niedopałek w umywalce i rozglądasz się powoli po pokoju. Połamane kafelki, szarawa wanna, zakurzone lustra, jeszcze parę lat temu przebywanie w takim miejscu byłoby dla ciebie torturą, teraz jest to codzienność. Przez brudne, uchylone okno docierają do ciebie rozmowy ludzi. Nagle czujesz, że się dusisz w tym mroku, otwierasz więc okno i wystawiasz głowę. Widzisz młodą kobietę, piękną i pewną siebie, której rude włosy falują na wietrze. Wspominasz czasy, gdy znałaś dziewczynę o równie ognistych włosach, czasy, gdy codziennie rano zasypywała cie pocałunkami, wszystkie te radosne chwile, które działy się życie temu, zanim pojawił się w nim detektyw w płaszczu z postawionym kołnierzykiem i śmiesznej czapce. Wyciągasz rękę naprzód, jakbyś chciała dotknąć tę kobietę, rozpaczliwym ruchem zamykasz dłoń i przymykając powieki mruczysz pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa niczym stara wariatka.

Wybiegasz z łazienki, czujesz zawroty, ból w klatce się nasila, a ty upadając na podłogę sądzisz, że to już koniec, że nie wstaniesz, że nareszcie się udało. Po chwili jednak podnosisz się, ganisz samą siebie za głupie myśli i wchodzisz do równie brudnej jak łazienka kuchnia. Nie potrafisz sprzątać, nie jesteś w stanie skupić się na tak prostych czynnościach, całe życie byłaś księżniczką, rozpieszczaną i mimo danej ci inteligencji, a może dzięki niej w głębi duszy czujesz, że jesteś pusta. Wysługiwałaś się więc innymi, najpierw służącymi w domu rodzinnym, potem pokojówkami w twoim własnym, a pod koniec tamtego życia, gdy już stałaś się tylko pełnym goryczy i nieufnym cieniem samej siebie, nią – Kate.

Opierając się o kuchenne szafki pijesz resztkę zimnej herbaty. Sączysz ją jak truciznę, czujesz gorycz lecz pijesz dalej, wyciągasz z kieszeni starej,fioletowej koszuli (tej, którą w przypływie chciwości ukradłaś z szafy detektywa) paczkę papierosów i po raz drugi dzisiaj zapalasz jednego. Słyszysz dzwonek do drzwi lecz ignorujesz go. Nie ma już na tym świecie nikogo, kogo miałabyś ochotę widzieć w ten twój, jak przypuszczasz ostatni dzień. Jednak gdy ostry dźwięk dzwonka przechodzi w intensywne walenie w drzwi poddajesz się, podchodzisz do nich i nie patrząc w wizjer przekręcasz zamek. Dawna Irene by tak nie postąpiła, wcześniej sprawdziłabyś dokładnie kto puka, a drzwi nie otworzyłabyś bez broni w ręku lub gotowej drogi ucieczki, teraz jednak, gdy twoje imię już nic nie znaczy, gdy przestałaś się liczyć na świecie, w twoim domu nie ma miejsca na takie konwenanse. Gdy drzwi są już otwarte na oścież cofasz się gwałtownie widząc osobę, a właściwie cień osoby, którą znałaś w tamtym życiu, w tym, w którym ty byłaś królową, a cały świat kładł ci się do stóp.

- Sebastian.. – wyszeptujesz cicho, a on uśmiecha się ironicznie – co zajęło ci tak długo?

Mężczyzna, który kiedyś, zdawał ci się przystojny, teraz wygląda nie lepiej od ciebie. Wrak człowieka, pusta skorupa z popielatymi, potarganymi, przypominającymi siano włosami na czubku głowy, wiszące ubranie, stara, dawno nie czyszczona broń przy pasku (niemalże niezauważalny szczegół, który mimo upływu czasu potrafisz wyśledzić z dziecinną łatwością), Sebastian Moran jakiego nie znałaś. Nadal szczerząc się, wślizguje się do twojego mieszkania i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Siada na sofie i wzrokiem wskazuje ci fotel na który wślizgujesz się, trzęsąca się z emocji, z przymkniętymi oczami wyłapujesz jego słowa.

- Zajęło mi to dużo czasu, wiem – zaczyna mężczyzna – ale w końcu cię odnalazłem.

Nie jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć, jego słowa akceptujesz kiwnięciem głowy. Przez twój umysł przebiega milion myśli, fala wspomnień tak dawno odrzuconych: uśmiech dziewczyny o płomienistych włosach, ramiona pokryte piegami, James Moriaty, wtedy jeszcze tylko „Jim – starszy brat" siedzący przy kominku w twoim własnym domu, Sherlock, z miną cierpiętnika kiedy zrozumiał, że został pokonany i niczym Cezar, dumny zwycięzca gdy wydał na ciebie wyrok śmierci. Przypominasz sobie Pakistan, potem pogrzeb Kate, długi okres żalu i wyrzutów, ukrywanie się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, przed światem, przed samą sobą i przed definitywną porażką, pogrzeb detektywa, pogrzeb tak smutny i zarazem żałosny - czwórka ludzi przy trumnie i ty ukryta gdzieś za kaplicą. Czujesz, że w oczach zbierają ci się łzy, przełykasz ślinę, zbierasz się w sobie i w końcu zmuszasz się do odpowiedzi

– Nic dziwnego, w końcu to Jim był tym mądrym - widzisz jak jego twarz staje się czerwona, z wściekłości zaciska ręce. W końcu parska śmiechem.

- Wiesz po co tu jestem? - pyta, ty przytakujesz, wiesz wszystko, czekałaś na ten moment tyle lat.

- Mam broń, jestem gotowy. Mogłem rozwalić ci łeb już przy drzwiach – urywa, patrząc w twoją stronę, szukając zrozumienia, a może i strachu w twoich oczach – ale tego nie zrobiłem, nie wiem czemu. Chyba stwierdziłem, że zasługujesz na to, żeby wiedzieć dlaczego ona zginęła. Kate, był z niej kawał pizdy, co nie? - znów przerywa a ty łapiesz jego niewprawną aluzję, wspomnienie czasów gdy byliście „przyjaciółmi". Nie wiesz, czy jesteś gotowa, czy kiedykolwiek byłabyś gotowa wysłuchać tę opowieść, lecz mimo to kiwasz głową zachęcając go do kontynuacji.

-Proszę, wyjaśnij mi - szepczesz.

- Jim wiedział, że twoja egzekucja nie poszła zgodnie z planem. Jej śmierć miała być dla ciebie ostrzeżeniem-"nie wychylaj się"- to miała mówić. Poszliśmy do niej rano, kiedy szykowała się do pracy, dziwaczne nie? Normalny człowiek po śmierci ukochanej wziąłby wolne, ale nie ona – antydepresanty i leci ratować świat. Zapukałem i czekaliśmy aż nam otworzy tak, jak wypada gentlemanom. Gdy nas zobaczyła od razu wiedziała co się świeci, to zadzwoniła do pracy i poprosiła o urlop. Tak czy inaczej Jim kazał jej uklęknąć i założyć ręce na karku, zrobiła to, bo chyba już za bardzo żyć nie chciała, a antydepresanty najwyraźniej nie zadziałały jeszcze. Potem pocałował ją w czoło i powiedział : „Przepraszam siostrzyczko, widzisz do czego ta dziwka mnie zmusza", to o tobie było jakbyś się nie domyślała, tej. Ale się nie martw bo ona chyba sądziła, że chodzi o jakieś dawne sprawy a nie cudowne zmartwychwstanie. I potem odszedł trochę dalej, bo by sobie garnitur jej krwią pobrudził a wiesz jak bardzo nie lubił być brudny, aj? Więc podszedłem do niej z bronią, tą samą zresztą co mam teraz przy sobie a ona do nas: „Dobrze, że to Seb strzela. Nigdy mnie nie lubił to przynajmniej postara się, żebym naprawdę była martwa" taka z niej była - tu splunął - aż do końca życia. No i strzeliłem, potem razem wyszliśmy z waszego domu, tak jakby gdyby nigdy nic, Jim już jej pogrzeb planował, z niego to dopiero dziwak był ale kochany dziwak...- urywa opowieść i wzdycha głęboko.

Teraz wiesz już wszystko, nie musi dalej opowiadać, znasz dalszą część tej historii – pogrzeb, pomoc, którą nie mając nic do stracenia udzieliłaś Sherlockowi podczas jego ostatniego starcia z Moriartym, śmierć Jima i Holmesa, twoja ucieczka i tułaczka po Europie. Nagle czujesz się wolna, powoli opuszcza cię ból w klatce, jakaś cześć ciebie chce go zatrzymać, mimowolnie nadal cieszy cię twoje własne cierpienie.

- Nie będę przepraszać za Jima – komunikujesz bez emocji, wstając z fotela.

- Rozumiem, ja też nie powiem żebym się czuł winny śmierci Kate. – Odpowiada mężczyzna mierząc cię wzrokiem. - Niezbyt boisz się śmierci, co nie?

- Gdybyś dał mi pistolet i miałabym sama siebie zabić nie zrobiłabym tego, w głębi duszy jestem zakochanym w sobie tchórzem. – Przyznajesz. – Ale nie zamierzam uciekać, oprócz tej próżnej miłości do samej siebie nie mam już nic.

- Domyślam się, że nie uklękniesz.

- Nigdy. _Caesarem stantem mori decet_ – wybuchasz niepohamowanym śmiechem i przez chwilę znowu czujesz się panią świata. Stajesz przed nim, uśmiechnięta i gotowa.

- Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? - pyta zbliżając się do ciebie i wyciąga broń.

- Celuj w serce miły, zawsze miałam wrażenie, że to ono mnie zabije – patrzysz mu w oczy, czujesz dotyk zimnego metalu na swojej piersi. - Na trzy – to uczucie kontroli, które odzyskujesz w ostatnich chwilach swojego życia jest kojące – raz..dwa..trz..- ostatnie słowo pozostaje zduszone w twojej krtani. Czujesz jak coś wewnątrz ciebie eksploduje, krew ,ciepła jak usta rudowłosej dziewczyny i szkarłatna jak policzki detektywa, gdy po raz pierwszy go spotkałaś, pulsuje gwałtownie w twoim ciele, które mimo iż umysł je odrzucił, nadal usiłuje walczyć. Umierasz, szczęśliwa, z satysfakcją, umierasz będąc sobą - Irene Adler, Tą Kobietą..

** Od Autorki**: To moje pierwsze opowiadanie dotyczące świata Sherlocka oraz pierwsze opowiadanie na tej stronie więc jestem ciekawa co o nim sądzicie:) Niestety nie jest betowane, starałam się wstawić wszystkie przecinki i mam nadzieję, że się udało. Uwierzcie mi to jest jedna z moich największych wad jeżeli chodzi o pisanie. Jest to część serii o Irene, którą planuję kontynuować, gdyby to opowiadania Wam się spodobało.

_Caesarem stantem mori dece - łacińska sentencja, tłumaczenie : Cesarzowi przystoi umrzeć stojąc._


End file.
